Ventilation systems for regulating air circulation within an aircraft comprise at least one fan suitable for circulating air in the aircraft, in particular in the aircraft cabin. Each fan is controlled by a three-phase inverter. The three-phase inverter comprises three power supply arms, with each of these arms comprising two insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBT). The voltage requirements for controlling IGBT transistors are conventionally +15 V of positive-bias voltage and −7.5 V of negative-bias voltage. These voltages are supplied by at least one DC-DC (Direct Current-Direct Current) converter and generally one converter per IGBT transistor.
However, new generations of fans have been developed, the mass and volume of which have been significantly reduced. Therefore, in order to benefit from these reductions in mass and volume, suitable DC-DC converters need to be used. In particular, the DC-DC converters that are currently used have a significant spatial requirement and weight and a large number of components. Therefore, they are no longer suitable for the new generations of fans for which the space reserved for installing the DC-DC converter is reduced. Furthermore, due to the reduction of this space, new thermal constraints arise, for which the current DC-DC converters are not suitable as their output is too low and causes thermal heating that is unacceptable in this reduced space.
Therefore, a new type of DC-DC converter needs to be proposed that is suitable for the new generations of fans for aircraft ventilation systems.